Of Thieves and Runaways
by Star-GoddessZ
Summary: YYHxYGO Bakura, Malik and their friends are all Makaian demons who share a very deadly secret...The demon and human world's at war with eachother, and Youko & Kuronue just happen to get caught up in the drama. Stupid kitsune curiosity. AU. Yaoi pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Of Thieves and Runaways: An **AU** YuYuHakisho, YuGiOh, and Wish crossover.

**FullSummary**: The ancient world is a perilous place—ever since the portal to the Makai was opened, demons have been running amuck, causing worldwide panic and confusion. The humans are getting massacred and enslaved by demon warlords, to a point where they finally are attempting to fight back. Now the war of all ages is occurring, and troops from all over Egypt's vast empire are coming together to fight . . . A pharaoh fights to save his country; a priest fights to save himself. A warlord fights to get in; three orphans fight to get out . . . and a fox and a bat just happen to get caught up in it all . . .

* * *

**I started writing this for my friend, and for a long time never even posted it—just kept writing the chapters and e-mailing them to her.**

**But then I realized how much time I was putting in it thus taking away time for my posted stories so I figured, 'hey? Why not?' so here it is! IMPORTANT NOTES: You don't have to know the story or characters of Wish to like this story. In fact, Koryuu and Kokuyo are nothing like themselves in Wish; I just put them in there cause they're pretty. :D You really don't have to know much about YuGiOh either, but it helps. Please please please review once you have read this; it only takes a few seconds and it makes me feel really good. If you really want to know what Koryuu looks like, trust me, you do—he's hott! just do a google search of "Koryuu" or "Koryu", either one. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Long ago, during the time of the Pharaohs, and the country of Egypt was at the height of her power, disaster struck when the three worlds—The Makai, the Ningekai, and the Spirit World—collided with one another, breaking the barrier between them and pulling the universe into chaos . . .demons, who were more than rebellious because of war-ridden demonic feudalism and a constant flow of coups, were eager to invade the human realm, to kill, plunder, and enslave the so-called 'inferior race.'

However, our story begins far away from the chaos engulfing the Worlds-- in a dark, lonely forest on the outskirts of a Makai city, a demon bandit and his friend go about their daily routine, unaware of the mess they would soon find themselves in. . . . .

Kuronue grumbled as he walked out of the camp, sending one last glare at a certain silver fox before disappearing into the trees.

'_Stupid kitsune, why do **I** have to go hunting? "I am too busy," says he, eh? Yeah, too busy being **lazy**, the jerk,'_ he thought angrily. He summoned a sickle and started whipping it around violently, to knock shrubs and tree limbs out of his way.

When the encampment was completely out of sight, Kuronue calmed down, grudgingly accepting the task that was given to him. He put his sickles away, and, instead of hacking trees out of his way, gently pushed them aside. When he reached a deeper part of the forest, where the trees were closer together and it seemed like dusk had already set in, he turned on the stealth—he unfolded his leathery black wings and started hovering over the ground so he would not snap any twigs, rustle any leaves or make any other sound that would scare away his nighttime-feeding prey.

He smiled triumphantly as he spotted a large clearing in which a huge, meaty-looking buck was standing in, feasting on the tall grass. He summoned a sickle, and was just aiming it at the deer when unexpectedly it gave a great cry, and fell down dead. Momentarily confused, he looked at his hand. Had he killed it without realizing it? No, his sickle was still there.

Then what had slain it?

He glanced at the animal again, and saw the cause of death: A long, wooden arrow shaft stuck out from the beast's neck.

There was a rustling from the bushes opposite Kuronue, and a tall, lean figure stepped into the clearing.

It was a boy; much younger than Kuronue by the looks of it, and he was indeed the hunter—he carried a bow in his hand and had a quiver of hand-made arrows slung over his shoulder. The boy was exotic, with tanned skin, pale lavender irises, and platinum hair that sparkled like spun gold in the sunlight. He wore a simple off-white tunic that fell just over his knees, and was bare-footed.

He also looked extremely famished.

With curiosity, Kuronue spied on the young demon as he started to emit a small amount of spirit energy, and Kuronue immediately noticed that the wind had picked up.

'_A wind spirit, perhaps? Or maybe a winged demon,'_ Kuronue mused, all the while watching the young boy in the clearing release more and more spirit energy, and feeling the wind become faster and faster.

Too fast, for as the wind whipped by the bat demon, he had an increasingly difficult time to stay hidden in one spot. He had to fold his wings and land, but straight away the wind tugged on his entire being, forcing him forward—and into a tree.

"Ouch!" He cried, as he rubbed his nose painfully. All of a sudden, the wind stopped, and Kuronue's heart raced quickly as he realized his mistake.

'_Oh, Inari . . . What a large mouth I have . . .. I've been caught,'_ he reprimanded himself, and at the same time a haughty voice called out demandingly, "Who is there? Show yourself!"

Kuronue stayed put for a moment, and then grinned—he had a plan. Taking a breath, he feigned stumbling into the clearing, and put a mock-annoyed look on his face.

"Geez! What in the Three Worlds was all that? I was just flying through the woods, minding my own business, when some damned wind blows me smack into a tree!" He lied, storming around the clearing and waving his arms around to enhance his mock-anger. He turned to the tanned boy in front of him. "Did you release that airstream?" He asked, even thought he already knew the answer.

The blonde lowered his bow, and nodded sheepishly. "Ehehe. Sorry about that. But you see, I just shot this dinner—I mean **deer**, and I was trying to get the wind to . . .lift it or something, so I could get it back to camp. I'm really sorr—"

Kuronue cut him off, laughing. "Naw, don't worry about it. My nose will survive. You on the other hand . . . .You look hungry. Would you like me to help you gut and skin your catch?" He summoned another sickle to his free hand. "With my help, it will go a lot faster, and obviously dinner will be faster, too."

The boy answered without hesitation. "Yes! Thank you so much!"

And so, with Kuronue's help, the buck was soon skinned and gutted, leaving the blonde boy to cut out a huge slab of meat. Kuronue noted with amusement that the boy had started to salivate as soon as he picked up the venison.

"That's such a big piece!" Kuronue started disbelievingly as he helped wrap the meat in large leaves and place it carefully in the other's bag. "I don't think you can eat all of that, even if you're starving. And it's certain to go bad before you get the leftovers, trust me." he said. The blonde shrugged.

"There are two others back at my camp. I think this will be plenty for three mouths," he stated, and Kuronue nodded with a little "Ahh, yes." "But you see, what I really feel bad about, is all that other meat that's going to go to waste. I'd love to take it all with me, but if what you say is right—it'll go bad before we eat it," the tanned boy said, looking at the other exposed meat longingly. Kuronue laughed.

"Don't worry about that. **I** have some mouths to feed as well; **I'll** take it. No, no—" he started, holding out his hand to stop the other boy as he approached the meat with a knife; to help. "You go and take the meat to your companions. If you're anything to judge them by, they're probably as starving as you. No, you go ahead, and I'll help myself," Kuronue stated, shooing the younger boy away from the deer.

The boy looked grateful. "Thank you . . ."

Kuronue smiled. "Kuronue."

The boy froze, looking Kuronue with realization and a little bit of fear in his eyes. "Kuronue? The _Komori_ partner of the infamous bandit, Youko Kurama?"

Kuronue smirked his trademark smirk. "The only one! And you are?"

"Malik. Malik Ishtal. Listen, I really must go now. Thank you so much for helping me; I truly appreciate it," he stated, and started to walk back the way he came.

Kuronue waved. "The pleasure was all mine, Malik!" He watched the boy go, and a secretive smirk came to his face when Malik was no longer in sight. He turned to the large pile of meat that was now his.

"The pleasure was all mine . . .."

* * *

"What took you so long?"

Those were the first words out of Kurama's mouth as Kuronue flew into camp, lugging a large bag of venison behind him. Kuronue scowled as he dropped the bag and landed, folding his wings delicately behind him. He turned to the silver kitsune.

"If you want it to go faster, then **you** can go hunting next time, and track at your own pace." He picked up the bag and threw it in Kurama's direction. "I hunt, you cook."

Kurama eyed him curiously for a moment, and then, narrowing his eyes, said, "You met another demon along the way, did you not?" Kuronue stared at him in shock and surprise for a few moments, and then his emotions quickly faded into anger and confusion.

"How do you know that? Do you spy on me? I knew it! For the love of _Inari_, Youko, stop treating me like some sort of backstabbing fool! And give me a little space!" Kuronue yelled angrily, folding his arms and aiming his best glare at the kitsune. Youko pouted.

"I do no such thing Kuronue," he said, shaking his head. "I merely sensed traces of another demon's spirit energy on you, indicating that you either were attacked by other demons, or you got close enough to touch one," he explained.

Kuronue calmed down, though his still looked a little miffed. "Oh."

Kurama's pout faded quickly as he aimed a rather sly grin at his demon partner. "So which was it? Did widdle Kuwonue get picked on by bullwies?" Kurama asked in babyish mock-concern, twirling in closer to the bat demon and giving him a sympathetic look. Then, plastering another grin on his face, he put his hands on his hips. "Or did someone have to relieve themselves of a few **urges** . . . .?"

Kuronue blanched. "You damned letch. I did not do anything like **that** with another demon!"

"Hee hee! It is so easy to ruffle your wing-feathers . . .. But seriously, who did you meet and what did they want?"

Sighing, Kuronue told the silver fox about his encounter with the wind spirit, Malik. When he was done, Kurama put fingers on his chin and looked thoughtful. He started muttering things to himself, and Kuronue's ears twitched as he listened in on the other youko's musings.

"He sounds harmless. His powers were unrefined? And he was starving . . .  
This 'Malik' said he only traveled with two other people . . .. That's odd for thieves . . .. Moreover, it is unwise . . .. They can't be criminal, then . . .. And there's no other settlement around the forest, but the city . . . "

He suddenly turned to Kuronue. "It sounds like they are runaways. But I wonder what they are running from?"

Kuronue rolled his eyes at his partner. "Damned curious kitsune . . . one day, your curiosity will get you into trouble . . ."

_Oh, ifonly heknew._

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from the two bandit's encampment, a young wind spirit was greeted rather eagerly by his two companions, who were just as starving as he. .

"Wow, Malik! That looks wonderful!"

"Does it not? Somebody else has to cook it, though, because I do not know how to cook."

"Bakura, you are elected! You know the most about this sort of thing anyway. Besides, you've done next-to-nothing today anyway."

"I do not care who cooks it, as long as I get to eat it!"

"Hear, hear!"

Three boys sat around a small fire, one of them roasting a chunk of meat on a hand-made spit, and the other two conversing animatedly with each other.

One of those talking was the wind spirit Malik, who was telling the other two excitedly about his encounter with the famous bandit, Kuronue.

"—and when I found out it was _Kuronue the Komori_ of all demons, I was sooo **embarrassed!** I mean, because I had lost control of my powers and all, I blew him right into a tree! I was lucky to be _alive_ after that!"

"But what I do not understand is why he helped you so much, even after you injured him! That is not quite how I pictured Kuronue the Bandit to be. I always thought he'd be more . . . well . . . more—"

"More like how Bakura acts!"

"Precisely!"

Laughing alongside the wind spirit Malik was a tousle-haired, energetic raven demon by the name of Koryuu Rijiarvii. His long, layered ebony hair was tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and those loose strands of it that did not make it into the ponytail spilled over his shoulder beautifully. Large feathery black wings protruded from the boy's back, and they rustled together occasionally when Koryuu spoke, seemingly of their own volition.

"What is that supposed to mean, Malik? Are you calling me heartless?"

The third boy, a dog demon by the name of Bakura, was the eldest of the three boys, and much more serious than the other two. He had shoulder-length, silvery- white hair that fell about his face in spikes, and dark, mahogany eyes that always seemed to be narrowed in a reserved, moody glare. He was not the type to show emotion, and could be rather crude at times; but he cared for Malik and Koryuu greatly, and protected them at any cost.

"Of course not! But you know what I mean. I thought he'd be more . . .. stoic. I mean, seriously, he was **way** overly-friendly, and it hardly even took one word on my part before he agreed whole-heartedly to help me out—me, whom he is not familiar with, and not to mention several centuries younger!"

"Kind of like the guy in that story, then? It sounds like it." Koryuu mused, wings fluttering again unknowingly. The other two looked at him confusedly.

"What story? What are you speaking of? I remember no story."

Koryuu looked startled, and then a little frightened. "Oh, gods . . .well, uh . . . .you see—"

Bakura cut him off. "Let me guess—something to do with humans, right?" Koryuu's gaze dropped to the ground, and Bakura exploded. "How many times do I have to tell you, Koryuu, to STAY AWAY FROM THE HUMAN WORLD! They're dangerous, Koryuu! You could get killed, or worse—captured and tortured for information by their so-called politicians . . . Do you want that? To be strapped to a wooden table and be cut and tortured until you bleed your very last drop of blood?. . ." Bakura immediately felt guilty for his crudeness, but it did not show; his face mirrored his vexation instead.

Koryuu's eyes went wide, but they did not leave the ground. Malik looked uneasily from Bakura to Koryuu, too frightened of Bakura to stop him.

"I'm s-sorry, Bak-kura," Koryuu muttered shakily, still staring at the ground. "I was just passing through the human world, to reach the portal to our camp you established on the other side of the city of Thebes—it was under the cover of night, too! But I got sidetracked when I passed by a window and happened to hear a woman telling stories to her son. I stayed hidden and listened in on her tale, that's all. I'm sorry. You know I don't m-mean to make you mad."

Bakura's hard gaze softened a bit, but not too much. "You don't make me mad, Koryuu, you make me worry. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you; especially since I promised your mother on her _deathbed_ that I would take care of you . . . You don't make that job any easier, gallivanting off to the human world like you do. Just try to be more careful, alright?"

Koryuu immediately cheered up. "Absolutely!"

Malik let out a slow breath; relieved that it was all over. He winked at Koryuu, who smiled awkwardly.

"So," Bakura began uneasily, as if he didn't really want to say what he was about to say. "I can't believe I'm going to ask you, but I can't take the curiosity any longer. What story are you referring to?"

Malik and Koryuu both laughed, and Koryuu began the epic human story of a charming, honorable Egyptianthief that stole only what he needed and gave much of what he got to the poor, and had many adventures—with Bakura and Malik hanging on his every word.

The meat was left forgotten on the spit, catching fire and charring down to nothing.

"BAKURA, OUR FOOD!"

* * *

Bakura walked silently away from his campsite later that night, casting one last wary glance at his two sleeping companions before disappearing into the trees, his long, white bushy tail twitching in his nervousness.

He had several reasons to be nervous. One, it was the dead of night, and he did not know (nor **want** to know) what sort of creatures he might come across. Two, he was leaving his younger companions defenseless in the middle of the night, where they could become prey to any sort of horrible creature that might live here.

Or even worse than horrible creatures—they could fall prey to Youko Kurama and his sidekick, Kuronue.

Yes, he had listened to Malik tell his story about the bat demon helping him and being nice and all, but in Bakura's opinion it was all an act. _Demons like Kurama and Kuronue never act like that, unless they are after something. _While Koryuu and Malik may have remained blissfully _ignorant_ of Kuronue's ulterior motives, Bakura had spotted them right off the bat (no pun intended.) First, it had been obvious to Bakura that Kuronue had been after the same deer Malik had shot. Why else would he be in the thickest part of a dangerous forest? _Just flying through the woods _as he had told Malik? **_Hardly._** He seriously doubted demons as smart as Kuronue just put themselves in danger for _fun._

'_Two, he convinced Malik that meat goes bad in less than twenty-four hours, and at the same time stole over half the venison out from Malik's awe-struck eyes! Three—he is a bloody thief! I mean, for the _love_ of _Inari,_ he was obviously scoping Malik out to see if he had anything worth stealing. That's just the way those lot are. Steal first, think later,'_ Bakura thought angrily as he crept through the forest, careful not to make too much noise lest he wake some _thing_ that could eat him in one gulp.

Finally, he spotted his destination in a clearing up ahead—the freshwater stream that ran the length of the forest, and eventually flowed into _Lauque Fatalia_, the lake on the other side of the Forbidden Forest. He unclasped the water skin from his belt, and was _about_ to enter the clearing when a soft, sweet voice sounded from within. Instead of stepping into the area, he ducked under a bush, his heart racing.

"Come, child, there's no need to be frightened; I was just collecting some water for tea. Would you care to join me?"

Bakura stayed hidden; unsure of whether the voice was talking to him or not.

"Yes, you in the bush there—come on out, little one. No need to hide," the voice called, and Bakura was so enraptured with its light, melodic tone he didn't even register the condescending names he had been called. He stepped out blindly into the clearing.

"Yes, that's it . . . come now, do not be afraid. Come and have some tea with me, and we shall talk."

Bakura fully regained his sense of self, and gasped when the speaker made himself known, standing up from where he had been crouching by the stream bank behind a boulder.

"You— you're Youko Kurama!"

The aforementioned fox demon smiled a kind smile at Bakura, and then turned around, his long curtain of silvery-white hair flowing about him elegantly. He started to walk away from the clearing, in the direction opposite Bakura's camp.

"Follow me, please." It was a said as a statement, and not a question. Youko left no room for Bakura to argue. Not wanting any trouble with the frighteningly powerful kitsune, Bakura obeyed; warily following him out of the clearing and away from the safety of the river.

'_What am I getting myself into . . .?"

* * *

_

Far, far away from Bakura and Youko, who were steadily making their way towards Youko's camp, a tall priest in flowing violet robes performs a ceremony, in a lavish temple located in the human world.

"—and as Horus, Son of Osirus, once avenged his father's death by Set's hands, so now grant the Pharaoh, Your living representation, power to triumph over his enemies. In the name of Ma'at, bring divinity to this kingdom, so that we may find peace at last. In the name of AmunRe; prosperity." The priest raised a beautiful sacrificial knife from his side, and positioned it carefully over the head of the bleating little goat tied to the altar next to him.

"Priest Seth!"

The man dropped the knife in surprise, and it landed handle-up on the ground, severing the cord that tied the goat to the altar. Giving a loud, triumphant bleat, it immediately tore out of the temple, to freedom.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Seth tried desperately to contain his anger as he turned to the figure in the doorway. "What?" He snapped.

"_Excuse_ me, I could have you executed for that tone," the other voice snapped back, but the priest did not look fazed.

"My apologizes, _your highness_," Seth said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The other sighed.

"Why must you be so moody, dear Cousin? If it is about that goat, I am sorry. I will have it replaced."

"Atemu, it is not about the goat and you know it." Seth said tartly, turning away from the other. He started to clean up the remnants of his ceremony. "So tell me, cousin—why you have decided to grace me with your presence tonight?"

Atemu sighed, and kneeled down on the floor with Seth. He stared unfocusedly at the altar for a moment, and Seth waited in silence for the young Pharaoh to begin. After a while, Atemu turned to him, a kind smile on his face.

"What were you praying for?"

"Prosperity for Egypt . . . . Peace for all the land . . . .You know, the usual things," Seth mused, earning a laugh from his cousin.

"Yes, I suppose you were."

"But of course, now it will _never_ happen, because **someone** lost me my sacrifice. The gods never do things for free, you know."

"Don't blame me; **I'm** not the one who severed the cord with the knife." Atemu stated matter-of-factly, turning his deep crimson eyes to the man beside him.

"It was not my fault! The knife slipped!" Seth huffed back.

"I told you—I will get you a replacement goat, so do not get angry about it."

"I wanted **that** goat." Seth muttered, almost too low for the ruler to catch.

"What? _That_ goat? Why on earth does it matter?"

"**Because that stupid kid ate my favorite altar-cloth, that's why! I wanted him punished for it!"** Seth burst out angrily, raising a fist in the air.

Atemu burst out laughing. Seth glared at him. "You're very funny, Seth. You always know just how to cheer me up!"

"Thank you for allowing me to become today's _object of amusement_, Atemu."

". . . No, I am serious. I could _really_ get you killed for your sarcasm."

Seth growled. "Stop dodging the subject. What have you come to me for? What troubles you?"

Atemu started slightly, and then sighed. "To tell the truth, I'm worried. This whole _war_ business has a very nasty feel to it, and I cannot help but fear the worst for Egypt. And your premonitions don't help my troubled mind, either, Seth."

Seth nodded in understanding. "I understand your position, Atemu. However, you must keep it together, dear cousin, and be strong. Your people need you to be," he advised in a soft tone.

Atemu turned his head to the side. "But I'm so afraid . . .. That I won't be able to . . .." He whispered.

There was silence after that. Atemu stared off into the distance, caught up in a whirlpool of despair; while Seth prayed silently to AmunRe to give his cousin the strength he needed to lead Egypt. When he was through, he opened his eyes and bestowed upon the young ruler information he had kept silent until now.

"I had another vision, Atemu."

Atemu gasped sharply. "What? And you choose _now_ to tell me? You should have told me right away! What did you see? Was it good? How—"

Seth cut him off. "I do not know exactly, cousin. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before! It was a desert scene, in an oasis of some kind. There were seven flowers positioned in a half-circle, six of them exactly alike; white blossoms that stood on slender green stalks. However, the seventh flower was much taller than the other six, and it's beautiful, elegant petals were stained a brilliant wine-red."

Atemu blinked. "That is easy enough to explain. That is I, the Pharaoh, and the six priests."

Seth nodded. "I know. Of this next part, however, I am unsure. It starts to rain, and the oasis is flooded."

"The war!" Atemu shouted, and Seth had to restrain himself from smacking the young ruler upside the head.

"Atemu, if you interrupt me one more time I'll have you thrown out!"

Atemu immediately settled himself. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, the heavens shed their tears upon the earth, and the oasis floods; yet the flowers are untouched! The water pools all around them, but they do not even get wet—all except one, that is."

Atemu looked at Seth startlingly. "The red one?" He asked fearfully, but Seth shook his head.

"A white one is completely destroyed, torn up by its roots and whisked away by the stream."

Atemu somehow looked even more frightened than before. "Oh **no**! Isis! Mahaado, Kalim, Shada! Are you saying one of them will perish?"

Seth nodded gravely. "It is highly probable."

Atemu shook his head in despair. "I knew something horrible would come to pass; I _felt_ it! I must go talk with Siamun . . .Thank you, Seth, for telling me," he said, and walked sadly out of the temple.

Seth watched him go. When he was completely out of sight, Seth slumped over in despair, putting his head in his hands.

"Isis, Mahaado, Kalim, and Shada have nothing to worry about . . . . . It is for my own safety that I fear . . ."

For in the dream, the flower that had drowned was not in fact white, but blue . . . . . .

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**Please review. I hope you like the changes I made recently. Flames are most certainly welcome. I won'tpost chapter 4unless I know what you guys hate about this, so I can at least know what I'm supposed to be fixing.

* * *

**

_'Even an angel can end up falling; don't you cry because you're falling_

_Start again; it's a beautiful morning for satellites." **--**_**"Satellites" by September**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**

"Welcome to my humble abode, child. Make yourself at home, if you like. You should sit by the fire; it is chilly tonight," Youko advised, and motioned towards a campfire that was burning brightly. Bakura, casting a suspicious glance at the silver fox, complied. He walked over and sat on a large rock that circled the fire pit, warming his chilled body.

Looking back around for Youko, he found the fox nowhere in sight. He suddenly, inexplicably, started to panic. _'What am I doing here? He will murder me for sure! Oh, what am I going to do? How could I have been so stupid? This is obviously a trap of some kind!'_ Turning his head sharply to either side, he started to scope out a possible escape route, should he need it.

A sudden clattering sounded behind him, and Bakura whirled around in his seat. He expected to see Kurama coming back, but instead found himself staring into surprised indigo-blue eyes.

"Uhhh, Kurama? There is a strange demon sitting on our lawn. Should I kill it?" The strange demon asked, and Bakura immediately panicked. He scooted away from the second demon, who he automatically assumed to be Kuronue the thief, and his eyes grew wide as the black-haired bat summoned a sickle in his hands.

"No, Kuro, don't be ridiculous. I personally escorted him here, for tea," Kurama stated, emerging from the tiny house he and the bat demon shared. He was juggling a small teapot and metal rack in one hand, and a linen rucksack and water skin in the other. A hand-towel adorned the kitsune's tail. He fixed Kuronue with an accusing glare. "A little help here, Prince Charming," Kurama stated sarcastically, and Kuronue rolled his eyes, going in to help his comrade.

A practiced cold-hearted tomb-raider, Bakura had no trouble whatsoever keeping the amusement off his pale face. However, he was a bit shocked that Malik had been right. . . .The two legendary thieves of Makai were a lot different then they were rumored to be. Otherwise, at least, they were two-faced.

Turning his attention back on the two bandits, he found that Kurama had already stuck the metal rack in-between two poles over the fire, and had placed the now-full teapot in the center. He and Kuronue now sat patiently, waiting for the water to boil.

After a few moments in silence, Kuronue spoke. "So 'Rama. . . .Who the hell is this?" He asked callously, fixing Bakura with a hard stare. Bakura retaliated with a hateful glare of his own.

Youko smiled lightly in amusement. Speaking in the same, soft voice he had used with Bakura at the river, he answered, "I don't know, Kuronue. We should ask him."

Bakura suddenly found two sets of eyes focused directly on him. Giving off the impression of indifference, he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. "Nakhti Bakura," he grunted. Kuronue growled softly.

"Some manners he has," he muttered. Youko merely smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nakhti Bakura. My name is Youko Kurama, as you already know, and this jealous piece of work is my partner, Kuronue. He doesn't seem to like you," Kurama stated pleasantly, as if discussing nothing more than the weather. Kuronue shook his head.

"Wonderful. You're in one of those moods . . .," he mumbled bitterly. "And I'm not jealous."

Youko smiled brightly, as Kuronue's discomfort amused him greatly. "Believe in whatever you wish, Kuro."

"Anyway, tell us more about you, Bakura. Where are you from? Where did you meet Kurama? And Youko, what in hell possessed you to bring him here?"

Bakura gave a good, hard glare before answering the angry bat. "Where I'm from is none of your business, bat," he growled. Kuro growled, his hands forming fists, but he kept his temper in check.

"Alright then, where did you meet Kurama?" He asked.

Bakura shrugged. "I met him ten minutes ago, when I was filling up water canteens," He said. "Scared the crap out of me, then forced me to come here," Bakura said. "For bloody _tea_," he added. Kuronue stood up suddenly, calling a sickle to hand.

"THAT'S IT, DAMN DOG! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE!" Bakura's eyes went wide as Kuronue was about to lash out and cut his head off—but then, suddenly, a large, thick vine wrapped around the bat's upper torso, stilling his movement. Bakura was slightly disappointed to see that there were no thorns in the vine.

Kuronue turned to Kurama angrily. "Let me go, I can't stand his disrespectful tone any longer! And stop acting like you don't care; I know _you_ would have killed any other demon mouthing off like this a long while ago!"

Kurama looked up innocently at Kuronue. "But Kuro, the tea's ready!"

Kuronue's mouth fell open, and he dropped his weapon. He stared at Kurama for a few moments, and then closed his mouth again.

"I _really_ hate it when you're in one of those moods," he spat bitterly, and sat down again. Youko started to laugh pleasantly, but stopped in mid-"_ha!_" when Kuronue gave him the dirtiest look he could muster. Collecting himself, Youko cleared his throat and poured himself a cup of tea in silence.

Giving a final "humph," Kuronue turned back to Bakura. "Tea?" He asked stiffly, grabbing a mug and the tea kettle. Bakura stared down at his feet and nodded his head. The last thing he wanted to do was accept tea from the bat demon, but when you're starving and dehydrated all the time you tend not to be picky. Kuronue shoved a teacup brimming with tea into his hands.

"Thank you," Bakura stated cynically, glaring at the winged-demon.

"You're welcome," Kuronue replied, equally as sarcastic.

Youko smiled brightly. "Wow, what tension!" He set down his teacup. "Now, down to business. Nakhti, what brings you and your companions to our side of the Forbidden Forest?"

Bakura, who had been in mid-sip, proceeded to spit out a mouthful of tea in surprise. "H-how did you know I was traveling with others? When I met you, I was alone!" He gasped, staring incredulously at Youko, who smiled.

"As a fellow thief, you should certainly know by now that knowledge is power," Youko stated. Bakura was shocked by the knowledge the kitsune had of him.

"How did you know I was a thief? How do you know anything about me!" He demanded, jumping up in anger. He upset his teacup in the process, and it went spilling down to the ground.

"Aw, you've spilled your tea," Youko said sadly, looking at the rivers of brown liquid now streaming from the upside-down cup. Bakura was furious.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE BLOODY TEA; HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT MY COMPANIONS AND ME?"

Youko became deadly serious. His eyes lost the sparkling life they had held moments before, and narrowed into dangerous slits. His countenance was frigid, and his very soul grew dark and frightening. Bakura's anger was quickly replaced by nervousness and apprehension. . .he realized he was seeing the true Youko Kurama now, the one that was described in old stories as being 'the personification of utter evil.' He saw that even Kuronue, the kitsune's long-time friend, backed instinctively away from this unfeeling monster. **_Moral of this story, don't spill Youko's tea :D_**

"You want to know? You, who have been trespassing in my territory for precisely two and a half days? Very well, here's how I know: First, Kuronue came back here one day after meeting one of your companions in the woods—the wind sprite, I believe—and he told me of what had occurred—your little friend there told Kuronue of two others in his camp, mentioned that he was starving, and that he couldn't eat all the meat before it went bad; thus indicating you'd been traveling for a while, and still had a way to go.

As a thief, that tiny bit of information led me to conclude much more about you. . . .for instance, the fact that you and your rag-tag group are starving means that you're no good at hunting, and the fact that you're no good at hunting means you're from the city. You being from the city also led me to conclude that you had nothing valuable worth stealing, for the cities in Demon World are terrible, impoverish places, where the natural laws of survival are well in practice.

You being from the city also tells me you're a thief, for all men are thieves in the city."

By the end of the speech, Bakura's mouth was open. Youko the bandit really was as good as he was rumored.

"If you knew all that, why'd you invite me here? For a mere cup of tea? I doubt it." The words definitely had more confidence than the dog demon felt.

Youko stood gracefully, staring at the white-haired demon intensely. "There are some things even I can't puzzle together," Youko stated coldly. "For example, exactly how many people do you travel with? The sprite could have been lying. What are they like? Why is it you travel together? Are you running from something, or chasing it? You will answer these questions, and more, so start talking, demon."

Bakura's anger overruled his fear. "Why should I?" He swallowed his pride, however, as Youko's eyes promised pain. "Alright, alright!" Bakura nervously wrung his hands. How much information could he afford to give? Not much. "I travel with just two others; a wind spirit, Malik Ishtal, and a raven demon by the name of Koryuu Rijiarvii. We're trying to find a better place to live." He prayed that that would sate the infamous kitsune curiosity.

It didn't.

"You cannot seriously think that that is enough information. Keep talking, demon, until I tell you to stop," he spat. Bakura inwardly cringed. _Okay, so obviously this kitsune doesn't appreciate being kept dangling._

"What else do you want to know?"

Youko stopped to think, and then asked, "Why are you traveling together? It is obvious you are not related, and it is unlikely that you would stick your neck out this far for even the best of friends. . . .So why bother? What are you after?"

Bakura inwardly cringed again. _The exact question I can't answer . . . Dammit, how can I get around this? _He frantically fished around for an excuse, but found none. Youko was steadily loosing his patience.

"Answer me, or it be on you, demon!"

Bakura floundered around some more, than tried the only thing he could think of. "W-wait! I've been away from my camp a _really_ long time, and I am not very comfortable about leaving my companions there unprotected. They are both far younger than I, and need me! Please, if you'll let me go for—"

"You want to leave?" Somehow that one simple sentence sounded so deadly, that Bakura was frightened out of his wits; but his excuse had brought upon him real feelings of anxiousness and fear—who knows what could be happening to Koryuu and Malik now, while he was having bloody _tea_ with a Queen-Bee and his court jester!

"Yes, I must. My friends need me." He put a glare on his face for effect. "This forest is too dangerous for me to leave them on their own."

To his relief, the frighteningly powerful kitsune seemed to honestly consider his argument. After a while, the silver fox complied. "Very well, Nakhti, you may leave."

Bakura was ecstatic; however, the same could not be said of Kuronue. "What? You're just gonna let him leave, after all this?"

Youko turned to the bat, and Bakura looked on curiously as he saw the fox become a great deal more gentle and soft-spoken. "He cares greatly for his companions, and I respect that. After all, how would I feel if _you_ were alone somewhere dangerous and I couldn't get to you?" Bakura almost snickered as the raven-haired demon flushed. "I care about you greatly, so I would be upset."

Bakura started to leave; this would probably lead to some things that he didn't want to bear witness to. He got halfway to the exit, when a soft voice called him back.

"Hold it, demon. We did not discuss the terms on which I would allow you to leave . . . after all; I hardly do anything that isn't beneficial to me in some way. . ."

Bakura swallowed, and turned around. "Very well, kitsune, what do you wish of me?"

Youko smiled. "Nothing much. Just for you to drop by again tomorrow. To finish our little . . . chat."

Kuronue stepped up to stand with his fellow criminal. He bore a sickly-sweet smile similar to the one the fox wore. "Bring your companions—I'm just _dying_ to meet the other one; Koryuu, did you say his name was?"

Bakura opened his mouth, closed it again, and walked out of the camp. When the camp was out of sight, he started to run . . . faster and as fast as he could go, because then maybe—if he ran long enough and far enough—he wouldn't hear a bat and a fox laughing . . . . . and yet, perhaps it wasn't them laughing, but himself. Maybe it was in his head, in his mind, in his soul . . . laughing at him, because he was running. Fear, fear, what a disgusting emotion, something he never thought he would feel more than once in a lifetime. Yet here he was, waking up to it, living through it, falling asleep with it . . . was fear just another word for life? Or maybe just _his_ life, ever since—

And here it comes again, fear, fear, fear, like a steadfast wave breaking over him again and again, never stopping, never resting. . . caused by factors far out of reach, things he could never change. . .

Life sucks, but the world keeps on turning. What is anyone to do? Simply _live.

* * *

_

Lightning cracked, illuminating a large castle for a split second, before dissipating and leaving the castle to meld back into the darkness of the night once again. . . .

Inside, paying no mind to the frightening storm, sat a demon, his eyes closed and hands folded neatly in his lap.

The room was pitch-dark, save for one, tiny light that swung over the demon's head as he sat in his chair, seemingly oblivious to the fearful darkness around his halo of light.

Really, it did not matter to him whether there was light or darkness, for he saw neither.

In his world, there was nothing . . . his eyes had been closed for one-thousand years, and never again would they open. The Nothing he saw day and night did not constitute as darkness, light, or anything—for all of these effects come from a source. His blackness, on a different, more fearful plane then normal darkness, came from no shadow, no object blocking his light. There was just . . . nothing.

It did not bother him anymore. The creature who took away his light was long dead, and even though he was blind, he was stronger now because of it.

He had lost the need for sight a long time ago—his other senses were his eyes now.

His ears had grown so sharp, the people said he could hear the tiniest noise anywhere in his kingdom—and while that was stretching the truth, he didn't quell the rumors. It made the people fear him.

And fear was good.

"Lord Yomi!" The blind demon did not stir; he had long ago heard the servant approaching his throne room, and had been expecting him.

"What is it, Yuda?"

The frog-youkai cowered slightly; Yomi didn't seem in all that good of a mood. However, he knew that wasting Lord Yomi's time was punishable by death; thus, he carried on.

"The Elite Table calls for a last-minute meeting; apparently something's happened that they're all worked up over . . . shall I decline for you?"

Yomi paused, considering the frog's words. After contemplating for several moments, Yomi spoke again.

"That won't be necessary. Tell them I'll be along in a minute." He dismissed the demon, who left the chamber, bowing.

Moving for the first time, Yomi turned his head towards the window, where the storm was still raging outside. The wind seemed to beat upon the turrets violently, while the constant flash of lightning illuminated the sky.

Without pause, Yomi turned his head away and stood up, silently leaving the room and leaving no trace of his presence therein. . . .

* * *

A fist slammed down on the table loudly as a particularly fishy demon jumped up in anger.

"What do you mean, we were defeated!" His other fist joined the first. "That would be three times in a row! Impossible!"

"Sachi, control yourself!"

"Yuda, please explain to me how inferior human warriors defeat my army thrice."

Silenced reigned at Yomi's calmly-yet-deadly stated comment, while the said demon quivered in fear. Why did he have to be the one to break the news to the Lord?

"Umm, w-well . . . the humans were deadly accurate in their strategy. They attacked every weak point in the offensive formation Sachi created right at the start, and even were fatally precise with their spears and arrows, piercing some of our strongest fighters in fatal spots every time. Halfway through the battle, some of the lower level demon became frightened, believing witchcraft afoot, and ran off," he explained. There was silence at the Elite Table, as the other members held their breath, waiting for their lord to react to this unsettling piece of information.

Yomi mulled this news over. And he was not happy. He tapped his fingers on the glass table, not being able to see the other members flinch at this action. Finally, he said, "There has to be something that we don't see; something we're overlooking . . . . . . . . . Something that allows the humans to be victorious every time . . . . . perhaps there is a leak of information . . . a traitor, perhaps?" He said these words so dangerously and softly, there wasn't a single calm person in the room. Looks, suspicious ones as well as accusing, were exchanged throughout the table.

"YUDA!" He suddenly called sharply, and the said youkai cringed.

"Y-yes, my l-lord?"

Yomi's voice dropped to his usual soft volume. "I want you to send the parasite demon to the human world to inhabit someone . . . someone close to the King of Egypt. . ."

Yuda narrowed his eyes excitedly. "A spy? You want me to use a spy find out how they get their information?" He asked eagerly.

Yomi stood up from the table. "Unless in doing so would reveal your treacherous schemes . . . well, Yuda? Do you want to save me the time and effort by confessing your crimes now?" No one so much as breathed. "No? THEN GET OUT AND DO AS YOU ARE ORDERED!"

The table occupants scattered like roaches, within a few seconds. Yomi was once again left with his thoughts. And troubled thoughts they were. . . .

* * *

"A mission . . . what does the great Lord Yomi ask of such a humble parasite . . .?"

"Don't flatter yourself, vile creature! I'm sure if there was another way the Lord would have nothing to do with your treacherous race!"

The ugly, skull-like parasite demon slithered closer to the disgusted frog youkai, sneering. "And yet your kind has always turned to us parasite demons for spying on each other and performing cheap tricks to get information . . . Just looking at us, who would have thought we'd become such good politicians?"

Yuda growled. "Enough! Do you accept this task or will you have to be killed?"

The parasite chortled, slithering even closer. "Why, my dear amphibian, nothing would please me greater!"

And with that, disappeared.

Yuda unconsciously shivered. Parasites were such devious creatures; he had no doubt in his mind that the parasite wasn't lying when it said nothing would please it more. . .

Cheating, lying, and hiding were its best qualities. . . . Yuda chuckled cynically. _'What do you know? I guess they do make good politicians. . .'_

He left the room, still snickering.

* * *

"B-Bakura?" A voice called sleepily, not long after the white dog demon had come home, shaking like a leaf. Nakhti immediately turned, recognizing the voice of Malik.

"W-what, Malik?" He stuttered, trying so hard to keep his voice steady. Malik saw through the attempt, and immediately stood up.

"What's wrong!" He raced to the older demon's side. "You're shaking! What's happened to you?" He asked, frightened for the dog demon's health. Nakhti waved him away.

"Never mind me; wake Koryuu. We're leaving." Malik was startled.

"Right now? In the middle of night?"

Without meaning to, Bakura turned around and snarled at Malik. "NOW!"

Malik looked hurt, and a little frightened. "S-sorry . . . I'll wake him." He turned away.

Bakura growled softly. Great. Now he felt guilty. "Malik, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to yell . . . but please just do what I ask—we're all in danger and we _must_ move tonight! Will you obey me without questions?" He pleaded, and Malik looked apprehensive.

"We're in danger? Then of course, I will do anything you say! Koryuu!" He hissed urgently, shaking the youngest member of their party, "Koryuu, wake up! Quickly!"

"H-huh? Whassamatter?" Koryuu asked groggily, getting up slowly.

"You must start packing! Bakura says we're in danger and we need to move! Come on!" He yanked on his comrade's arm.

"What? In danger? How?" Koryuu asked, now wide-awake. Malik hushed him.

"Just pack, and be quiet. We mustn't waste time asking questions," Malik scolded him, and turned to pack his own things. Recognizing the seriousness of the situation, Koryuu turned and began packing as well.

Bakura, finished gathering his belongings, came to his companions. "From now on, there shall be no talking. We must travel in silence. You must also find different ways to travel, other than the ground. I will take the land route, because I can go without snapping so much as a twig; but you two could take down whole trees with your feet, if you were large enough," he said, and for a moment there was no apprehension or panic, just smiles and laughter. But then, Bakura got serious again. "Koryuu is easy—you must fly. But Malik . . . how will you travel?"

Malik thought for a moment, and then smiled. "I'll just let the wind take me wherever I need to go," he said brightly. "But someone will have to carry my stuff."

"I'll do it; Bakura needs to be swift and silent—he won't be if he's weighed down with all _your_ stuff. I'll be fine."

So it was agreed, and when the camp was picked up and no trace of themselves could be seen, they started to move; Koryuu, bearing his bag as well as Malik's, took to the skies; Bakura morphed into his dog form and started running down a forest path; and Malik disappeared as a particularly strong gust of wind blew by, directed by his youkai.

Nearby, in a tree, a pair of indigo-blue eyes narrowed slightly as their owner smirked. _'Well what do you know? Youko was right, they are trying to escape!'_ His eyes looked up at the sky, focusing on the retreating from of a raven demon. His smirk grew wider.

"This'll be fun," he stated, and took off after it.

* * *

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**You people are very mean to me. Please review for my story, or NO CHAPTER THREE! I WANT AT LEAST FIVE BEFORE I POST AGAIN! And I've already written chapter three so I'm not a hypocrite. Thank you El Presidente of the World That Sux (ha ha Shannan!) for your lame review (just kiddin'! ) and please if you want the next post just review.**

**Just a note--Kuronue and Kurama are not the bad guys.Obviously. They are just very curious-and suspicious-demons thus have to know everything. You know how kitsune's get. . .**

**See that button juuuussst below this note?**

**(Press it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I simply don't understand this. What makes it so bad that seventy-some people out of eighty didn't make it past the first chapter? I don't even have any flames to see what sucked and what was horrible! Is it Koryuu? Do you want me to get rid of him because you don't know him, even though he is like an original character in personality? Do you not like the storyline?Was it thefact that it isa cross-over? Please, even if it's to flame me, please give me something to work with. If not, three months of my life have been wasted being excited about and typing this stoy. (I even wrote my own synopsis for this, for the love of God!)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_A blue flower sprouts up from the ground on the river banks of the Nile, high above the other plant life that surrounds it. It always turns to face the sun, no matter where it is positioned. It is beautiful. But then, suddenly, clouds roll in and block AmunRe, so that darkness falls upon the land. A huge swarm of locusts fly by, not touching any of the plant life, except the blue flower. Thousands swarm around it, so that for several moments not a single leaf of it can be seen. But then, the locust swarm flies away, and the sun comes out once again._

_There isn't a trace to be found of the blue flower. They had eaten it, roots and all._

Atem cleared his throat, knocking on his cousin's door. "Seth? May I come in?"

There came no answer. Atem tried again, knocking just a little harder. "Seth, are you in there?" Still, nothing.

Atem pounded loudly on the door, shouting, "SETH! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Within the room, a brunette-haired priest awakened suddenly, falling off the bed in his surprise. From the floor, and rubbing his eyes sleepily, he called, "Open it yourself, it's unlocked!" Then, he turned to his thoughts.

'_Another dream like that . . . where some blue object is torn to shreds, stolen, or broken,_' he thought despairingly, remembering the vision he'd just witnessed. _'But what do they mean? I know the blue objects represent myself; it's always been that way. But why are the blue objects always destroyed in my recent dreams? Am I to die in this war? Is that what the gods are trying to tell me?'_

He had no more time to think, for a haughty voice suddenly rang out, "I'm a Prince. I shouldn't have to open doors myself," he spat, embarrassed that he hadn't thought of opening it himself in the first place. Then, he looked at Seth. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Seth rolled his eyes, and stood up wearily. "It just so happens that I like it down there," he said sarcastically, dusting off his robes. "What do you want anyway?"

Atem narrowed his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to have more respect for me? You're lucky you're my cousin, or I'd execute you for your smart mouth," he said.

"So I've heard."

"Anyway, the General's son has come to the palace on behalf of his father, after a great Egyptian victory against the demon scum! He wants to see you," Atem stated slyly.

Seth's eyes grew wide. "J-Johno is here?" He started fumbling around, fussing with his appearance. "Do I look all right? Am I dressed formally enough? Oh, Ra, look at my hair! Don't you think you could have given five minutes warning?"

Atem smirked. "I would have given you six weeks if I thought it'd help," he muttered, and immediately ducked as Seth's fist swung around. "HEY! TREASON, TREASON!" He yelled, dodging a flurry of fists from his cousin. Seth was angry.

"Get out! I have to get ready!"

Atem scoffed. "You look fine; besides, Johno won't be here for long, and he really wants to see you," he stated, softer.

Seth fussed over himself a few minutes more, then rushed to put on his sandals and headed for the door. "Where is he?" He opened the door.

"Right here, Seth."

Seth just about had a heart attack. "AAHH! JOHNO!"

Johno laughed good-naturedly, and put his hands on his hips. "I've had better welcome receptions from the enemy at war, Seth," he stated, giving the brunette a teasing smile. "Well? Aren't you gonna let me in?"

Seth flushed, and lowered his gaze. "Please, come in," he said softly. Then he turned to his cousin. "ATEM! Get out!"

Johno snickered into his hands as Seth literally threw the ruler out, who was yelling, "TREASON, TREASON!"

He slammed the door in Atem's face.

"Well, Seth, I'm glad to see you. It gets lonely on the battlefield, and I've missed you," Johno said, sitting on a couch in Seth's living area. He patted the seat next to him. Seth flushed, and immediately went to sit by the blonde's side.

"I've missed you as well, Johno," Seth whispered, turning a darker red. Johno laughed.

"No need to be embarrassed, it's just me," he said, putting an arm around the brunette's shoulder friendily. Seth's face became very warm.

"So, how have you been, really? Your letters say everything is perfect here; but that's how I know you are lying," Johno said concernedly, making Seth look at him. "I know you have a pretty rough life in the palace, and I don't appreciate being lied to."

Seth shifted uncomfortably. _'Should I tell him?'_ He looked into Johno's pleading face. _'Yes, it's the right thing to do.'_

"Johno," the brunette said awkwardly, not knowing how to begin, "There is . . . something horribly wrong." Johno gasped.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong with _you?_ Are you hurt? Sick? What can I do? Is it—?"

Seth cut him off. "Johno, I think I'm going to die," he stated bluntly. Johno stared at him incredulously, feeling his heart drop out of his chest and into his stomach.

"W-w-what?" He choked, looking pleadingly into Seth's eyes, grasping the pale boy's hands in his own. "N-no!"

Seth looked away. "Lately I've been having dreams . . . dreams that show me the ultimate destruction of myself," he said. Johno immediately cut in.

"You're wrong! You're interpreting your dreams incorrectly!" Seth turned and gave Johno a scolding look.

"Me? Interpret a dream incorrectly? Never. I am a diviner, Johno, it is my celestial duty to bear witness to things yet-to-come, and interpret them for the politicians. And lately I have been seeing my own death," he whispered, and shivered. "It's a horrible thing to witness."

Johno slumped over, grasping his head in his hands. "N-no . . . y-you can't d-die . . . you c-can't leave m-me all alone!"

Seth looked sadly down at his dear friend, and moved to put a hand comfortingly on the blonde's shoulder.

"NO!" Johno shrugged the hand off and stood up sharply, startling the brunette. "NO, I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" He screamed, tears falling down his cheeks! "I WON'T LET THEM KILL—"

He cut off suddenly, and his face went blank. The tears disappeared. He didn't move.

"Johno? Johno!" Seth ran to his friend, and tried to shake him awake. He was horrified to see that Johno's pupils had disappeared, just leaving single plains of honey-brown in their wake. Johno was not moving, not even breathing—just standing stock-still, with his face staring blankly ahead. "Johno, what's happened to you!" Seth shouted desperately, shaking his friend. There was no reaction.

Finally, Seth gave up, turning around and running towards the door; he was going to get help for the blonde. But just then, a voice called out to him.

"Seth."

Seth turned back around, relieved. "Johno! You're alright!" But stopped as he saw Johno had still not moved. "Johno . . .?"

"You are a diviner?" Johno asked, not turning around. His tone was flat, and it didn't sound at all like the blonde's usually-emotional voice. Seth was confused.

"Yes . . . you knew that already. Johno, please tell me what's going on!"

"You divine for your politicians . . . do you see war in your dreams?"

Seth was baffled. "Yes, I see battles yet-to-come and work out counter-strategies with your father, chief of the military! . . . But Johno, you already knew this! Most of the time you're _there_ with your father and me! Why are you asking me this?"

"You see Lord Yomi's army in battles yet-to-come in your dreams, and tell human leaders . . . and they create counter-strategies based on what you observe . . . is that what you're saying? I see . . . I've heard enough."

And with that, Johno collapsed.

"JOHNO!" Seth screamed, running over to his fallen friend.

What was going on here!

* * *

It was a windy night up in the skies, and Koryuu Rijiarvii was beginning to wish he'd put on something warmer before flying.

'_It's . . . so cold! Gotta . . . keep moving. . ._' His eyes glanced downwards, into the forest. Flashes of white were seen, darting around trees and rocks. _'Gotta keep following Bakura._'

He stopped moving his wings for a moment, allowing the wind to carry him for a while. He adjusted Malik's bag on his shoulder.

'_Stupid Malik, why does he get to take the easy way to travel? Relaxing upon the wind's back . . . though he must be colder than I am!'_

He felt himself falling, and started moving his wings again. _'I wonder what he'd say if I just dropped his bag right now?'_

He laughed at the thought. "Malik would murder me."

"Oh, certainly he would not murder such a good friend as you," came a voice to his left, and Koryuu was badly frightened. He screamed and fell out of the sky as his body paralyzed in fear—he dropped down a few hundred feet before getting over his shock long enough to start beating his wings again. He regained his altitude, panting heavily and his heart thumping in his chest.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to frighten you," the voice said again. Looking up, Koryuu saw another demon, watching him with concerned dark-blue eyes. The demon had long, black hair tied back in a ponytail, large leathery-black wings, and wore half of a straw hat on his head.

"Who are you?" Koryuu asked, still frightened. This had to be the strangest demon he'd ever met! The half-hatted demon was about to speak, when suddenly there came the sound of barking, down below the two winged demons. Koryuu gasped, and looked down.

"Bakura!" He whispered, his eyes training on the white dog below them. _'He's trying to warn me about something!'_ He gasped again, realizing something horrible. _'Is this demon the danger Bakura was talking about earlier?'_ Koryuu's fright returned doubly. He turned to the demon above him.

"Sorry, got to go!" He called, and with that, folded his wings and went into a dive.

"Wait!" Kuronue cursed. _'Damn you, Bakura!'_ He spat, and dived after the raven.

Koryuu immediately saw he was being followed, and without delay flattened his body. _'Gotta . . . speed . . . up. . .'_

His body slipped through the forest canopy, and when he came to the under-stories he reopened his wings, thrusting them forward to stop himself from falling. They didn't pick up lift at first, and for a few terrifying moments Koryuu had no control over his movements. It was all he could do to avoid tree branches and vines that hung down from the canopy, which were sure to snag him as he sailed by.

His wings caught the wind current at last, and Koryuu beat them furiously to put more distance between him and the other winged-demon close on his tail.

Now he used the dense forestry to his advantage—weaving under and over twisting branches, diving bravely through small gaps in between overlapping limbs, twisting his body in all directions to make himself fit . . . his eyes started searching for more flashes of white, believing that if he found Bakura, he would be safe. . .

Meanwhile, Kuronue was cursing loudly as the raven demon gave him a run for his money. _'Damn, that kid is flexible! Or at least a squirt! How can he fit through those branches!'_ He gritted his teeth as claw-like twigs dragged over his face and arms, scratching him. _'D-damn!'_

Suddenly, looking up, he found a large gap in the foliage, which gave way to a whole path wide open for him to take. If he took it, he could head the weaving raven demon off!

He immediately veered to the left, and took the open passage. Now, the little raven was below him, and Kuronue could follow him easily.

Koryuu came to a small clearing, and as he was flying through it, took the opportunity to glance over his shoulder. He gasped to find his pursuer no where in sight. "Huh?"

He slowed down, spinning around so he could see properly. As he hovered, his eyes went wide in disbelief. "I . . . did it! I lost him!" He gave a relieved sigh.

That relief was shattered as a decidedly-exhausted voice said from above him, "Now I wouldn't say that. . ."

And then Koryuu was tackled from above, sending both the raven and the bat plummeting towards the forest floor.

Koryuu screamed again, scratching and kicking any part of the bat demon he could reach, and it was all Kuronue could do to hold him securely.

"O-ouch! Hold still, dammit! I'm not going—OUCH!—not going to hurt you!" He let out a startled yell, however, as Koryuu was ripped from his grasp, sending the bat demon smack into a tree. Koryuu, just as startled as Kuronue, suddenly found himself dangling from a tree branch by the shoulder strap of Malik's bag, which had somehow stayed on Koryuu's back the whole time he had been flying acrobatically.

Laughing dazedly at the irony of it all, Koryuu fought to disentangle himself from the branches, looking down to see the location of his pursuer.

His eyes roamed on nothing more than plant life. The other demon had vanished.

Koryuu was immediately on alert again, his eyes darting around to find the other before he himself was found. He strained his ears, listening for the beating of wings, or the rustle of clothing. But there wasn't a single sound, save for his own pounding heartbeat.

Koryuu clutched desperately at the tree, shaking like one of its leaves, but trying to stay aloof. "B-Bak-kura. . ." he whimpered miserably, wishing the dog demon would appear and save him, like always.

There was a sudden rustling of a bush nearby, and Koryuu's heart jumped out of his mouth. He gave a frightened squeak and tried to remain hidden, but it was no use . . . something was approaching him . . . he was done for . . . Koryuu closed his eyes tightly, waiting in anticipation for the moment when his pursuer would strike. . .

And then—

"_Koryuu!"_ A voice hissed, and someone shook his shoulders lightly. The raven's eyes flew open in shock as he recognized the voice he thought he'd never hear again—

"_**Rishido!"**_

Kuronue moaned lightly, clutching his bleeding forehead with one hand and trying to sit up with his other. _'Damn, what happened? I had the kid in my clutches, and everything was going according to plan, but then . . . this happens.'_ He took his hand off his wound, and inspected the crimson liquid streaming down his fingers. "Ouch."

Suddenly, he heard voices above him, and instinctively hid himself behind a rock; stealthy moving apart some bushes so he could see the conversers.

He saw the little raven-bird he had been chasing, laughing silently as he saw the boy dangling from the shoulder straps of his bag. _'So that's what happened . . . the tree snagged him.'_

His eyes then traveled to the other demon, hovering a few feet away.

He gasped. _'Oh Gods! It's **him!**'_

"Rishido!"

The little raven hurried to free his torso from the bag, and then threw himself on the said demon, embracing him warmly. "Rishido, what are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again!"

The demon called Rishido hugged the boy back, smiling slightly. "Hello, Koryuu."

Kuronue grit his teeth, snarling slightly. _'How do they know each other?'_

"I've missed you so much, Rishido! How did you escape?" Koryuu finally gave his friend air, and fluttered over to sit on the branch that once held him hostage. Rishido stayed put, his scaly wings quivering to keep himself hovering.

"I don't think this is the right time to talk about me; where's Bakura?"

Kuronue's brows furrowed at the raven's words. _'Escape? Escape from where? What's he talking about?'_

"I don't know . . . oh, Rishido, it was so frightening—I was flying after Bakura, minding my own business, when some demon flies behind me and starts chasing me and—"

Rishido held out his palm, stopping the flustered boy. "It's alright; hush now, don't get excited. I'm here, and I'll watch out for you."

All of a sudden, there was loud barking, and a large white dog bounded into the clearing, fangs bared. It stopped dead, however, when it saw Rishido.

Rishido chuckled. "Hello, Nakhti."

Bakura immediately changed into his humanoid form. "Rishido! How did you get here? This is wonderful!" He ran under the winged demon, and waved him to come down. Rishido, however, shook his head.

"No, we must continue—Koryuu says there is a strange demon about, and we have yet to find Master Malik."

Bakura suddenly gasped in realization, turning to his possibly-injured comrade. "Oh, Koryuu! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did that damn demon touch you?"

Koryuu blushed at the concern. "I-I'm fine, Bakura. Really."

Bakura nodded, relieved. "Good. I was really scared that . . . well, never mind." He turned a slight pink color, and cleared his throat. All this emotion was getting him flustered, and also making him embarrassed. He wasn't supposed to have any emotions; he was ruining his reputation!

"MALIK!" He called, cupping his hands over his mouth so the sound waves could travel further. "MALIK!"

The wind noticeably picked up. It steadily grew faster in speed until it began whipping about the clearing with a force of a mini-tornado. The three demons shielded their eyes from the dirt and small plant life that was being kicked up; the wind started spinning around a spot on the forest floor, becoming very visible, taking on an almost-solid form . . . and then it dissipated, leaving a slightly-disheveled-but-smiling Malik in its wake.

"Hi guys! Are we taking a break?" His eyes locked onto Bakura's, waiting for an order. But then, there came an "ahem!" from behind him, and slowly his eyes fell on Rishido.

His body became ridged, and for a moment his heart stopped beating. His mouth opened and closed, trying to find something to say, trying to do anything but just stand there like an idiot. . .

Rishido smiled, finally folding his wings and landing on the ground. He walked over to the speechless blonde, and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you, Master Malik."

The tears started falling. Malik returned the hug full-force, crying silently with happiness.

"Brother. . ."

* * *

"A diviner?" A deep, chilly voice broke the silence of the room, demanding information from the humble parasite in front of him. "What do you mean, 'a diviner'?"

The parasite bowed low. "The humans have in their midst a prophet who receives visions of the future, in dreams. Apparently this diviner works closely with the humans' king, to interpret the visions and move the country in a recommended direction."

The parasite halted, wondering if he had gotten the information his Lord had wanted. Yomi looked thoughtful, and every second or so one of his six ears would twitch.

"_Hahahahahahahahahahaaa!"_ The laughter had come so swiftly, that the parasite had flinched. Yomi's laughter faded, but a smug grin remained on his face.

"Thank you, Parasite; your information has been most . . . fortuitous." The parasitic demon relaxed, relieved at having pleased his Lord. But he started again as the liege continued. "Now, go and fetch Sachi, chief of the military—there is a rather . . . important task that is waiting to be done."

The parasite disappeared, and Yomi was left alone with his wicked planning . . .

'_A diviner, huh? How . . . fortunate . . . for **me**.'_

Far, far away, in a world made solely of dreams, a blue flower drowns . . . . . . .

* * *

**See that purple, rectangular button just below this note? **

**(Press it.)**

_My Band teacher: Okay, I want you to go out there and give it to them hard, and give it to them strong! Be the best, because you ARE the best!_

_Fellow band-member: (whispering to me) He's like a sex therapist. . . ._


End file.
